


The Habit of Control

by bigmad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Lemon, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Subdrop, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lance (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmad/pseuds/bigmad
Summary: Keith gets inside of his head too often. Lance and Shiro are always there to help get him out, but Keith struggles with his own internal inhibitions.





	The Habit of Control

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time posting fanfiction on this site, and my first Voltron fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Regardless if it was a mission with positive or negative results, Keith always returned home with his intercom shut off. He didn’t like talking anything out or sharing his thoughts; they just clustered in his head like a swarm of angry bees, nitpicking at every detail his eyes and ears were able to absorb. While missions exhilarated him, they left him with a prickling feeling of emptiness and transience when they were over. His and the other paladin’s morality became frighteningly real to him and his mind began to dwell on unnecessary concepts, which would persist until he was able to get it out someway.

That day, they had taken quite a beating from a couple of Galra ships stationed out on a planet that they were probably deliberating occupying. They managed to emerge victorious but Keith had been stunned stiff. He tried to be nonchalant about it around the others but he knew that Shiro and Lance had better eyes than they let on.

Lance was babbling away to Allura about the details and Hunk and Pidge were right behind him on it. Even Shiro gave his input more often than usual. Only Keith was stunned silent. His knuckles were white over the lion’s controls as he replayed the mission’s events over in his head as the others talked about it. He thought about what he could have done differently that could have prevented Hunk from taking a rough blow or how much more quickly they could have formed Voltron if only his mind was aligned with the others’ correctly.

When they were home, Keith usually just ate dinner with them silently and went upstairs to his room for time alone. It’s what he always did. He’d toss and turn all evening and night, the onslaught of unnecessary thoughts hijacking his brain and rendering him unable to rest.

Over time, Shiro and Lance had noticed, especially since Shiro went to bed particularly late and would catch Keith wandering the halls and rooms of their station alone to try and clear his head. They confronted him about it one day as casually as they could, although ‘casual’ wasn’t something Lance was used to and ended up being very blatant about what they wanted to know. Keith ended up confiding in them, which surprised them both, considering how closed-off the red paladin was. While they comforted him and his worries the best that they could, it eventually all came down to Keith being given the opportunity to dispel what ate him up inside.

“Damn, Keith, back at it again with the overthinking,” Lance said as soon as he let himself into Keith’s room and saw the black-haired young man lying sideways on his bed, his ‘thinking too hard’ position.

Keith glared at him half-heartedly. “We fucked up worse than usual today.”

“Had we fucked up, we wouldn’t have eventually flicked off the Galra ships from that planet, would we?”

“Hunk almost got hurt,” Keith said, looking away, “I was close enough to prevent it.”

Lance sat down on the bed, back against Keith’s abdomen and twisted slightly to look at him. “You have nothing useful in that mullet head, do you?”

“If you’re here just to pour salt in a wound, get the fuck off my bed,” Keith scoffed, lifting his hands to push the blue paladin off his bed, but Lance quickly grabbed his wrists and pinned them down on either side of his head.

They looked at each other for a moment as Lance’s eyelids dropped, before he leaned forward to kiss Keith feverishly. Keith felt himself slipping into the space in his mind reserved for these ‘letting-go’ moments, one where he could just forget the things that plagued him and allow his body to react as primally as it pleased. Lance’s kiss was always full of disposition and eager, and it was good at getting Keith to submit to his rhythm. 

Lance suddenly pulled away when they heard the door sliding open and closed, and Shiro stepped inside with a quirked brow. “Starting without me?”

“Not if you hadn’t gotten a second serving of dinner,” Lance said, releasing Keith’s wrists.

Keith sat up. They had only done this twice before, and he still got slightly apprehensive. He trusted Shiro and Lance - they had safe words and they often checked on him - but he didn’t trust himself enough to completely give himself over body and soul without some tugging and pulling. Being so closed-off and calculating, allowing himself to just let go of his own reigns for a while was something he thought was unspeakable before Shiro and Lance showed him otherwise.

Shiro made his way over to them. “Wanna talk it out, Keith?”

They always gave him enough space to decide how he wanted to deal with the things that bubbled up inside him - something he recognized and was grateful for.

“No,” he replied, “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

He nodded in confirmation as Lance snaked up a hand to his knee. “Then, how about we continue what we started?”

His response was closing the distance between them and kissing Lance, who retributed eagerly. After a moment, Lance pulled away. “Color?”

“Green.”

Keith looked to Shiro now, almost inviting him with his eyes to participate. The taller man held out a hand and Keith took it, only to find himself pulled up to his feet and pressed against Shiro’s larger, hard body and kissed softly. A metal hand was placed on his lower back and he could feel the cool steel from above the fabric of his shirt, while the other - warmer, softer - intertwined itself into his black locks.

Shiro always seemed to know exactly where to touch him and how to kiss him to get him hot and bothered. His kiss, while considerate, was unquestionably dominant, which was reflected in his whole demeanor during sex. It made Keith ache for more.

The metal hand shimmied up the back of his shirt and traced the last few vertebras of his spine with a finger as the one in his hair tightened and pulled at the roots slightly, tugging his head back and away from the kiss. Keith looked at him with half-lidded eyes, body arched into Shiro’s. He felt blood beginning to travel down towards his shaft with the friction between them. 

Before he knew it, he could feel a second body behind him as Lance and Shiro encased him with their combined heat. Lance’s hands moved down his sides and hiked up his shirt to slide them against his warm skin while his lips found a sensitive spot on the side of his neck to kiss and bite down on gently.

Shivers moved up his spine at the onslaught of stimulation and Keith could feel his breathing pick up in pace.

“How do you want it?” Lance asked in a low voice that vibrated against his neck.

It took Keith a moment to think past the fog that had formed in his mind but he eventually answered, “Rough.”

“If it gets to be too much, you know what to do,” Shiro said.

Keith nodded the best he could with his head still tilted back slightly. Shiro released his hold on his hair to kiss him again as Keith looped his arms around his neck. He could feel Lance beginning to get hard as the blue paladin pressed his groin against his ass, holding him flush against it with one around around his waist. He also noticed Shiro getting stirred as well. Both their groins grinded against each other front-to-front and Keith slithered down a hand to palm Shiro’s hard-on nonchalantly.

Shiro pulled away from the kiss, visibly gulping when he felt Keith press a hand to his dick. “On your knees,” he said, “Do Lance first. I need a second.”

Uncharacteristically enough, Lance was able to hold his own better than Shiro could, who had a harder time controlling himself against getting over-excited. Lance was better at teasing, too.

Keith sank down to his knees, turning towards Lance, who had a sly smile on his face. He knew how much Lance thoroughly enjoyed dominating him, since Keith had him beat in every other aspect outside of the bedroom. He set a hand on Keith’s head but didn’t grip his hair just yet.

“Undo it,” he said, his enjoyment almost audible in his voice.

Keith quickly undid Lance’s trousers and pulled them down along with his underwear, allowing his swollen dick to spring free.

“I’ve been thinking about this since last week when you sent me flying across the room during practice.” He grabbed the base of his own dick and pressed the tip against Keith’s lips, bidding them to open, “Open up, mullet.”

As Keith parted his lips to take Lance’s dick into his mouth, Lance gripped the hair at the back of his head, not too tight, but tight enough to lasso control over his movements. Slowly, he pushed his cock further into Keith’s mouth, letting him get used to the sensation before making shallow thrusts with his hips.

Keith mildly noticed Shiro’s figure crouching down behind him. His hands that were holding either of Lance’s hips were suddenly pulled away and behind his back. A coil of rope twisted around them. Keith’s heart accelerated moderately - they’d been rough with him before, but they hadn’t restrained him in any way other than through their own hands. This was another level of giving up control, and while it frightened him, it made his own dick press up harder against his shorts.

Shiro held one of his hands gently. “Squeeze once if green, twice if yellow and three times if red.”

Keith took almost a full minute of assessing himself before squeezing Shiro’s hand once. Lance was taking his time fucking his mouth, taking care not to choke him too much. Shiro slowly pressed his chest against Keith’s back, snaking his arms around his waist to palm his already straining dick over his shorts. Keith’s breath hitched and he made a soft noise around Lance’s cock filling his mouth.

The overstimulation made him squirm and Shiro’s heavy palm pulled his concentration out of relaxing his throat and not choking, thus making him gag a couple of times. Tears of exertion pricked his eyes and pooled around his lower lash line.

Lance slowed down considerably and pulled his now hard cock from Keith’s mouth. He moved the hand that was in his hair to gently wipe away an unshed tear. “Are you okay, Keith?”

Shiro stopped his ministrations as well and smoothed down his hair in a comforting manner.

“Yeah,” he replied, feeling himself calm down a little, “I’m fine.”

“Let’s get on the bed then.”

Shiro sat by the headboard with Keith kneeling toward him, ass in the air but still clothed. He felt Lance move behind him and could tell what was coming up - although he preferred Shiro to go first because he was more gentle. Shiro undid his own trousers and stroked his thick cock for a few moments before guiding Keith over to it.

Meanwhile, Lance slid his shorts and underwear down and took his time stroking the skin of his ass and thighs to get him to relax a bit more. While Keith sucked Shiro’s dick, he briefly wondered how fast Lance was with getting lube, but decided that he probably brought his own. He could feel the cool liquid on one of Lance’s finger, which was circling his entrance with deliberating slowness.

Shiro pushed Keith off of him gently, “That’s enough. Or else I won’t last long when it’s my turn to fuck you.” The words made his face heat up.

Lance helped him into a lying position, which was better than kneeling, as he rested his head against Shiro’s thigh. His breathing pick up as Lance introduced the first finger inside of him - it had been a good while since they’ve done this and he was extra tight around Lance’s finger. It was uncomfortable but it didn’t hurt. Lance began to shallowly fuck him with the finger until it was time to introduce the second one, stretching him out past comfort. His hands clawed at the rope around them as Lance continued stretching him and fucking him with his fingers, pushing deep enough to just scrape up against his prostate.

His breath hitched and he groaned, body feeling feverish now. “T-There,” he mumbled.

Lance used his free hand to squeeze and slap his ass without pity as he continued to poke at his prostate. “I’m only using two fingers because I want you nice and tight when I fuck you,” Lance said, sounding a bit breathless, “Rough you up a little.”

It took a while for Lance to become as excited as he was now, but when he did, he could go a little above and beyond with his ministrations, although that was why level-headed Shiro was there.

“What do you want?” Lance asked, punctuating his question with another heavy-handed smack to his ass as he removed his fingers from him.

Keith panted, “Want you to fuck me.” His erection was grinding up against the mattress, so he shifted his hips to gain some friction as his hands were tied. Lance noticed and held his hips down hard as he positioned his cock with his entrance.

With his other hand, he reached up and around Keith’s face to cover his mouth as he finally pressed his cock inside of him, pushing past the tight ring of muscle that offered resistance. Keith’s body jolted and he shut his eyes, wailing in discomfort against the palm stifling his sounds. His tied hands tried to rest on Lance’s abdomen to try and slow his movements.

Shiro pushed Lance’s hand off his mouth, allowing him to gasp for breath. Lance paused even though every fiber of his body just wanted to continue fucking the tight hole in front of him.

“Keith? Color?” Shiro asked, tipping his face up to search it.

“Yellow,” he forced out.

“Do you want to stop?”

“No. Just - just slow down,” he said to Lance, “I’m sorry… It was just hurting me.”

He felt Lance pull himself out and lean down to kiss the back of his shoulder. “Don’t be sorry, mullet.”

After slabbing on some more lube and taking his time, Lance went in for another try, and successfully got himself in to the hilt. Keith reacted better this time - he willed his body to accept the foreign sensations and melted into Shiro’s soft touches in his hair and Lance’s firm hands on his hips and back. 

Once inside, Lance began to rock back and forth and Keith groaned, “Feels good.”

Lance’s hands tightened on his waist and he sped up his pace a little. “You like that? You like it when we come over and fuck you until you can’t take it anymore?”

Keith nodded his head mid-moan. Shiro caught his head with a firm grip in his hair, causing him to hiss and look up into stern eyes. “We wanna hear it, Keith.”

He felt his face heat up in humiliation - he didn’t like being particularly vocal during sex, but he knew Lance was big on dirty talking. Every time they pushed him against his barriers that he didn’t even know existed, his heart would race for reasons unbeknownst to him. It wasn’t fear of them, he knew that, so perhaps it was fear of himself, fear of letting go. 

As though reading his mind, Lance dipped down to mumble in his ear, “Want us to force you to let go? You’re still trying to hold onto power.”

Keith didn’t know what to make of that - while he didn’t want to necessarily be   
to do anything, he knew that Lance and Shiro had to continuously push his boundaries if they wanted to reach their end goal. 

Before he could respond, however, he was greeted with a brute rise in rhythm and impact coming from Lance, which was repeatedly striking his prostate while pushing his body forward and causing even more friction between his cock and the mattress below him. He let out a sound foreign to his own ears, body jolting with the sudden onslaught of intense pleasure.

He gasped with every hard thrust and he could tell Lance was close to cumming from the way his hips spasmed every so often and the low groan coming from him. 

Keith shivered hard when he felt Lance’s hips roll to a slow thrust and finally release inside of him. Out of breath, Lance took a moment to gather himself, tiredly kissing the crook of his neck before finally removing himself, giving Keith a sense of emptiness. He looked quickly to Shiro, whose cock was in his hand, firm and up to the challenge. He still felt the unbearable ache of not having his own cock touched, and his body feverishly begged for it.

Shiro and Lance switched places, and Shiro untied his hands behind his back to turn him over to lie stomach-up, before tying them again at his front. Vulnerable now, Shiro looked him up and down before leaning over to capture his lips passionately. His hands smoothed over the skin of his thighs and moved to separate them to situate himself in between.

“Can I?” Shiro asked in a low voice, one hand dropping to press a finger against his entrance leaking with Lance’s cum.

“Please,” Keith said, lightheaded from the kiss.

Shiro positioned himself against his entrance, slowly pressing the head of his cock inside of it. He searched Keith’s face before hooking his hands beneath his knees and pulling them up to his chest, when he buried himself in deeper without warning.

Keith tensed but the ache was bearable enough for him to allow Shiro to continue. He wasn’t prepared, however, for Shiro’s heavy onslaught. Barely allowing Keith to accustom to the feeling of being filled once again, he picked up a steady pace and released his knees to hold himself up on either side of his head. Shiro’s figure was considerably larger than his own, so he towered over him.

Keith began gasping again at the pace that was steadily increasing, body almost burning now to be touched.

“Please,” he groaned, “Touch me.”

“You don’t make requests here, Keith,” Shiro said, and Keith’s chest stirred at the difference in disposition.

Out of desperation, his hands trailed down to his leaking cock, hungry for just a few strokes, but Shiro caught him halfway there.

“If you do that, you won’t cum at all.”

Tears of frustration pricked at Keith’s eyes, and even though he tried to hide them, Shiro noticed. “Just let go, Keith. I’m going to take care of you.”

Without thinking, he took in a breath and said, “I can’t.”

Something else took over him whenever he was in this position - something desperate and primal. Being tested and pushed to the brink physically was something he was used to, but this psychological waning Lance and Shiro did to him was foreign. The primal battle for control was seated on the same level as the hedonistic urge to release all reigns and allow the body to become absorbed in pleasure without concern.

Shiro pinned his tied wrists over his head and picked up his pace even further. Keith thought he was going to have convulsions for a moment from how intense and consistent Shiro’s ministrations were.

“We control your pleasure,” Shiro whispered.

Keith sucked in a breath before letting out a bitten groan. “Please,” he gasped, “Please, please, please.”

Shiro grunted and his hips spasmed. “Love hearing you beg like a little slut.”

Soon enough, one of Shiro’s hands went down and firmly grasped Keith’s weeping cock, giving it a series of long, generous strokes so that they could both cum in sync.

When Keith felt his orgasm rise to the surface, his back arched painfully off the mattress and his entire body tensed as he rode the wave of the most intense orgasm he ever had. His mind was in a haze and he could barely feel Shiro slipping out of him and his hands getting untied. Sleep threatened to overtake him for a moment before he was shaken roughly and Lance’s voice blared in his left ear.

“Hey, mullet, don’t pass out on us!”

Keith’s eyes cracked open to see Lance and Shiro’s worried faces. “Just tired,” he mumbled.

“Take a shower first at least, don’t be gross.” Lance tugged at his arm to get him to sit up, which he obliged to against his will.

Keith forced himself to get up and shower, cleaning his body of all signs of what took place just moments before. He ached from exertion and his mind felt shallow, like all of his thoughts were sucked dry. Hot water fell over his shoulders as he closed his eyes, the scene with Lance and Shiro playing back behind his eyelids. He always felt a little strange after sex but this time it felt like something was missing - raw intimacy was nice, and they knew how to balance roughness and being considerate of him well enough, but still, his skin ached and his mind felt foggy.

After getting out of the shower, Keith expected to return to an empty bedroom, but he was greeted with Lance and Shiro hanging around, Lance looking through his drawers and Shiro on his bed, which had its sheets changed to clean ones.

Something in his chest stirred, and a wave of embarrassment rose to his face. They’ve attempted aftercare with him before, but Keith always refused it. While sex was intimate, aftercare was a whole other level of intimacy, and he didn’t want to put himself in a situation like that, knowing that any day could be their last. Any battle could wipe out one or two of them. It took just one moment of inattentiveness, just one fuck-up, to lose a very close friend. He already ventured into deep waters with Lance and Shiro. He didn’t want to submerge in them.

“Still here?” Keith asked awkwardly.

Lance closed his drawer. “Gonna kick us out again like a one-night-stand?”

“I don’t need aftercare,” Keith said stiffly, “A few pats on the head isn’t going to do anything.”

Shiro sat up, looking half-done with the stand-off. “It lets you know we’re here, Keith.”

“I know you’re here. Trust me, I can still feel the ache.”

“Whatever, Keith, “ Lance said, turning to walk towards the door, “We just don’t want you to feel used and gross, or whatever. But that’s your call.”

He left the room without another word, hands in his pockets. Shiro got up as well and made for the door, only putting his metal hand on Keith’s shoulder for a moment before leaving as well.

Alone now in his dimly lit room, Keith watched the empty doorway as his throat tightened. He gulped the emotion down and made for his bed.

To no avail. Slumber didn’t come for him easily that night, and he tossed and turned on his bed more so than usual. His chest ached with guilt and the internal battle he held within himself. 

After an hour of not being able to sleep, Keith eventually got up from his bed and decided to go for a walk around the station, like he used to before Lance and Shiro sought after him. The white noise of machinery and darkness usually were enough to clear his head.

He found himself in the kitchen, gulping down a glass of water at the table where they all sat and had their meals together. Suddenly, the reality of it all - his fears and his endless pushing others away and their care for him - all washed over him in a dark, deep wave and Keith found himself crying silent, suffocated tears over the table.

“Keith?”

It was Shiro’s voice but Keith didn’t look up from his hands balled up over his eyes. A cold, metal hand rested on his shoulder. “Hey, hey. Look at me, Keith. It’s okay.”

Keith took a whole two minutes to be able to look at Shiro, who ran a hand up and down his back in a comforting manner.

“What’s wrong? Did we hurt you?” he asked.

He didn’t know what was wrong with him; he couldn’t get his words out properly, “No, no - I don’t - I -”

Shiro hushed him. “Okay, it’s okay. Just take your time. Do you want to talk about it?”

Keith looked at him now, into his concerned black eyes, and for a moment it was all he could do as he tried to calm himself.

Finally, he gave a small nod.


End file.
